


She is...

by PetitTsuki_13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Batbrothers (DCU), Batfamily (DCU), Damian Wayne Deserves Better, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Female Damian Wayne, Friendship, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jondami, Love, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13
Summary: Escenas de la vida diaria (y no tan diaria) de la Batifamilia, y la familia Wayne con una chica llamada Demeter Martha Wayne.Advertencias: Basada en la historia de Damián en las películas animadas más recientes de DC con algunos guiños de los cómics.Nota: Cualquier error con los personajes es por inexperiencia y porque apenas estoy descubriendo el basto universo de DC, perdonen los errores ortográficos.Publicado también en Wattpad y muy pronto en Fanfiction.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. She is Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Si hay alguna incongruencia se corregirá con el tiempo, de antemano gracias por leer.

La familia Wayne no se esperaba esto, menos el que portaba el manto del murciélago, Bruce Wayne nunca se espero que finalmente se le apareciera un hijo biológico, bueno más bien una hija.

Su nombre Demeter Al'ghul, pronto a llamarse Demeter Martha Wayne.

Llegó siendo una niña de apenas once años, criada en la liga de asesinos para ser la mejor de las asesinas, ojos de un verde esmeralda espectacular, piel besada por el sol, mirada astuta y con un genio de los mil demonios. Y aún siendo una gran guerrera también fue criada para ser una dama; clases de modales, baile, música, arte, teatro y de idiomas.  
Así que cuando llegó a la vida de Bruce Wayne y sus tres hijos ella era una muñequita de porcelana que era capaz de matarte de mil formas posibles.

Aunque nadie se habría esperado que todos en la familia se encariñaran con ella, básicamente se convirtió en la princesa de la casa y la mimaron, todo lo que ella pedía se lo daban aunque claro con sus ciertas restricciones, como el no asesinar cuando ella se volvió Robin. Así que básicamente ella no fue esperada pero ahora ningún integrante de la familia podía imaginar una vida sin ella. Aunque de eso ya habían pasado cinco años.

Y como siendo la princesa de la familia Wayne, fue tratada como tal, así que cuando se unió oficialmente a los Teen Titans a sus tiernos trece años, los tres hermanos mayores de la chica tuvieron una plática con los miembros masculinos del equipo, que constaba de Chico Bestia, Blue Beetle, Kid Flash, y el mejor amigo de la chica Super boy; advirtiéndoles sobre cómo comportarse con ella, decir que los jóvenes salieron asustados de esa plática que tuvieron con los sobre protectores hermanos era un eufemismo en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Oh bueno, eso es lo que dice Raven, al ver las expresiones asustadizas de los chicos en cuanto salieron de la plática informativa que tuvieron con los antiguos Robins.

—Entonces... ¿Que tal la plática con los hermanos de Robin? — Pregunto finalmente Donna Troy, Wonder Girl, a los chicos, aunque el único que parecía tranquilo era el hijo de Superman.

—Nada, solo queríamos asegurarnos de que Demi, estará bien mientras esté con ustedes — Jason contesto mientras Dick y Tim se preparaban para irse a Gotham antes de que Demeter llegará.

—¡Que demonios hacen ustedes aquí! — Un grito femenino llamo la atención de todos haciendo que los tres integrantes de la familia del murciélago se congelarán.

En la puerta estaba parada la actual Robin, ataviada con su traje, el cinturón de herramientas fuertemente ajustado a su cintura, además de que la katana que ella portaba como su arma distintiva estaba en su funda que era sujetada por su cinturón. Ella avanzo hasta estar frente a ellos en una clara pose de superioridad.

—Little D, no es lo que piensas, solo veníamos de visita — Dick trato de actuar con naturalidad pero sabía que la chica veía a través de su mentira. La chica lo vio con ojos analíticos provocando que el mayor estuviera aún más nervioso de como iban a terminar las cosas.

—Se exactamente a lo que vinieron, le dieron la misma plática a Colin — Ella los señaló con su dedo —.Tambien se la dieron a Jon, así que no intenten mentirme — Los Titanes comprendieron porque Súper Boy parecía tan relajado después de la plática. Él ya había pasado por esa terrorífica experiencia con los hermanos Wayne.

Los héroes más jovenes estaban expectantes, la chica parecía eficiente y bastante capaz, claramente lo era pero aún así seguia siendo un Shock ver a Nigthwing, Red Robin y Red Hood intimidados por su hermanita. 

—Largo, el fin de semana ire a Gotham — y en cuanto esas palabras fueron pronunciadas literalmente los mayores salieron corriendo de la torre de los Titanes.  
Cuando finalmente ellos estuvieron solos Demeter se presentó.

—Mi nombre es Demeter Martha Wayne, hija de Batman y de Thalia Al'ghul también soy Robin y usualmente estoy en Gotham peleando contra el mal de la ciudad o con Superboy venciendo villanos de poca monta, padre me dijo que sería apropiado que me uniera al equipo para tener más contacto humano — Demeter se presentó para después quitarse el antifaz dejando ver sus ojos verdes y que de inmediato cautivaron a los chicos.

—Entonces, ya conocías a Súper boy — Pregunto Kori a la joven que solo asintió.

—No olvides que a veces me uno a ustedes — Intervino Donna* lo que también sorprendió a los demás Titanes.

—No es como que nos dejes alguna opción Wondergirl — La actual Robin le sonrió arrogante lo que solo hizo que Wondergirl soltará un suspiro divertido.

—Sé que me amas Demeter — Le dijo antes de abrazarla brevemente.

— ¿Se conocen? — Kori parecía sorprendida, Raven intrigada pero el resto de los chicos, a excepción de Superboy seguían cautivados por la belleza de la adolescente.

—Bueno, Diana es la mejor amiga de los padres de Demeter y Jon así que supongo que es natural — Y analizándolo, era bastante lógico, aunque desde un punto de vista parecía una pequeña versión de la Trinidad solo que con dos chicas y un chico en vez de dos hombres y una mujer.

Los tres parados juntos, Superboy, Wondergirl y Robin parecían ser el futuro de la liga de la justicia, los que podrían llegar a ser lo que sus mentores eran ahora. Raven sonrió cuando noto lo mucho que se habían interesado los chicos en la nueva integrante de los Titanes, esto iba ser realmente divertido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bueno lo de Donna no es por los cómics, es porque apareció brevemente en el final de Teen Titans Judas Contrat y murió en JLDark AW, entonces decidí incluirla aquí, que quede claro que no se su forma de ser asi que todo será un poco OOC  
> **Cómo segunda aclaración, esto no tendrá tanto drama heroico, será más bien Soft y se va ignorar por completo la película animada más reciente de DC.  
> ***Y por último, voy a tomarme licencias creativas con Demeter, así que voy a añadir cosas a las que sabe hacer o no.  
> Bueno eso sería todo de mi parte, los quiero y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo uwu


	2. She is a Sister

En algún momento ha descubierto que tras esa capa ella ocultaba el legado maldito de la liga de asesinos. A pesar de lo que Talia había dicho cuando la dejo en la casa Wayne, ellos creían que no era totalmente una niña entrenada.

Bueno, eso creyó hasta que la vieron usar la katana que ella misma había traído de la casa de su madre, en los pobres e inocentes árboles del jardín de la mansión Wayne.

Se movía con agilidad por los espacios del jardín blandiendo profesionalmente la katana, a un nivel que dejaría a cualquiera con la boca abierta, a cualquiera que no tuviera una doble vida como héroe, villano o anti-héroe. Su estatura más bien pequeña y delgada complexión haría que ella pasará desapercibida con bastante facilidad si estuviera en las calles.

Y unos días después la niña se unió a la lucha contra el crimen a lado de su padre, hermanos y aliados, defendiendo la ciudad de Gotham de las oscuras sombras que siempre la acechan. La niña tuvo que aprender a la mala que el asesinato no era una opción, y que no sería permitido por su padre, pero aún así acato la orden que se le dio, justicia no venganza.

Y conforme pasaba el tiempo la niña se fue abriendo más a su nueva familia, a su nuevo hogar. La niña había aprendido no solo el arte de los asesinos de la liga, también sabía hacerse cargo de sus necesidades; reparar su propia ropa, cocinar, limpiar. Había sido entrenada para sobrevivir en cualquier aspecto, ser autosuficiente. Y decir que Alfred no estaba secretamente orgulloso de que una niña tan talentosa pudiera hacerse cargo de las tareas más mundanas, nadie lo mencionaría.

* * *

Dick Grayson, fue el primero en quien ella confío, el joven adulto no la presionó para abrirse y simplemente se quedó con ella en los momentos importantes, le hizo ver qué no estaba sola, su hermandad se consolidó en las suaves sonrisas que el mayor le dedicaba, los a su parecer molestos apodos y las horas de videojuegos que pasaban juntos, les gustaba estar juntos. Dick le enseñaría como ser más una niña, dejar atrás los oscuros recuerdos de la liga, como su crianza no la definía y que no importará lo que pasará, él siempre estaría allí para ella, ella le mostró todos sus secretos, sus miedos más profundos y sus sueños, de hecho llegó a un punto de que solo Dick sabía que la niña se quería convertir en doctora o veterinaria, quizás ambas, solo él sabía que ella quería usar un cuchillo para sanar en vez de matar. Y cuando ella se volvió el Robín del Batman de su hermano mayor, la cercanía solo se hizo más evidente. A tal punto que cuando Tim y Jason trajeron de regreso a su padre este sintieron unos infundados celos de su hijo mayor. Nigthwing y Robin eran un dúo fuerte, según sus propias palabras, los mejores, pero aún así el petirrojo siempre debía volver al nido del murciélago, donde su padre, la esperaría pacientemente para pasar tiempo juntos.

_"- ¿Que quieres ser de grande? - Pregunto de repente como una ocurrencia tardía, el joven adulto a su hermana en el asiento del copiloto._

_—Como de que quiero ser de grande, ya soy grande - La niña de doce años lo vio , con sus intensos ojos verdes, entonces el mayor se rió._

_—No - Dijo Dick buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar la idea. —Me refiero a que te gustaría dedicar tu vida civil, yo soy detective en Bludheaven, Jason aunque no lo creas tiene una licenciatura en literatura y escribe bajo un pseudónimo, Tim está estudiando economía para administrar Wayne Enterprise -_

_—Nunca lo pensé seriamente - El rostro de la menor se volvió pensativo mientras veía la ciudad a través de la ventanilla._

_—Bueno, todavía tienes tiempo, para pensar y decidir - Le ánimo Dick sabiendo que cuando ella estaba lista le contaría lo que pensaba hacer._

_\- ¿A qué se dedican Gordon Brown y Cass? - Dick se animó al ver el interés de su hermana más pequeña en sus aliadas y su otra hermana. —Barbara tiene una ingeniería en informática y crea software, Stephanie estudia enfermería y ahora mismo está haciendo su servicio en el hospital de Gotham la pre-adolescente mostró interés en todas y cada una de las menciones aunque se animo más cuando salió la profesión de enfermería y la mención de ballet."_

* * *

Sorprendentemente el segundo hermano que se acercó a ella no fue el que solo le llevaba unos años y que claramente podían tener más temas en común, si no que fue Jason Todd, en una de las tantas patrullas que tenían, ella término siendo víctima del gas del miedo y el único cercano era el forajido. Ella lo llamo, 'Ahki' y eso fue suficiente para que el mayor recordara a la dulce niña que corría hacia el después de una misión, la dulce niña de entonces unos profundos ojos aguamarina, la niña que sabía era su hermana y había olvidado, que ahora estaba allí frente a él con los ojos verdes, por el pozo de Lázaro, llenos de lágrimas y de un miedo que la quemaba por dentro. El la abrazo, inyectando un antídoto tratando de alejar las terribles imágenes que seguramente son recuerdos de días más oscuros. Siempre estaría arrepentido de no regresar por la niña, la dejo con Talia y ahora sus ojos ya no eran aguamarina, eran verdes, como los ojos de un Al'ghul. La abrazo hasta que se quedó dormida y llamo a su padre para que viniera por ella. Desde entonces ellos se unieron más, por la fuerza de su antiguo vínculo y del nuevo que empezaron a formar, en su tiempo libre, sin ser justicieros e hijos de Bruce Wayne, se quedaban leyendo o compartiendo su amor por la literatura.

_"—Ahki — La voz de Demeter se escuchó por encima de los saludos de Dick y Tim a Jason, quien alzo la vista para encontrar los ojos de su hermana._

_—Hola Princesa Demonio —Saludo, ignorando las miradas interrogantes de sus hermanos y la de sorpresa de Bruce._

_Los dos se sentaron juntos y empezaron a hablar rápidamente en árabe, no es como que quisieran que no los escucharan porque Bruce entendía el idioma, si no que querían recordar viejos tiempos en la liga._

_— ¿Que significa 'Ahki' ? — Pregunto Tim a su padre que aún parecía sorprendido._

_—Significa Hermano en árabe — Respondió Bruce recuperándose de la sorpresa y sonriendo levemente ante la unión de sus hijos. Mientras Dick parecía orgulloso de la sutil muestra de afecto de su hermanita y Tim analizaba la probabilidad de que los dos hablantes de árabe se conocieran en la liga de asesinos."_

Demeter le aprendió a Bárbara casi todos los trucos que la pelirroja tenía para ser una buena Hacker, además de que Bárbara también le hablo sobre la vida y como está cada paso que dabas se ponía más difícil, Stephanie estuvo allí para ella cuando llegó su periodo menstrual, fue la hermana que necesitaba en su vida cuando no podía acudir a sus hermanos y menos a su padre, la rubia le resolvió todas las dudas que tenía cuando su cuerpo empezó a cambiar. Cassandra siempre fue buena escuchando, así aprendía más a expresarse y saber los diversos sentimientos que era capaz de tener con su familia, ambas habían sido criadas de manera similar, entonces encontraban consuelo en la otra con bastante frecuencia, y con el tiempo Demeter comenzó a tocar música para que su hermana practicará ballet.

_"—Buenas noches, Bruce — Saludaron Bárbara y Stephanie al patriarca de la familia Wayne._

_—Hola Bárbara, Stephanie, ¿Qué las trae a la mansión? — La mujer no siempre venía a la mansión, y menos acompañada por Stephanie._

_—Venimos por Cass_ _y Demi — Respondió la pelirroja._

_— ¿A dónde van? —_

_— ¿No te dijo? Hoy es noche de chicas — Entonces en la parte superior de las escaleras aparecieron Cassandra y Demeter con mochilas en sus hombros._

_—Padre, hoy dormiré en el apartamento de Gordon, mañana regresaremos —_

_Y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlas ellas se esfumaron de la mansión dejando a Bruce con la imperiosa necesidad de detener las locuras de la antigua Batgirl."_

* * *

Tim fue el último de los vigilantes bajo el ala del murciélago que vivían en Gotham en acercarse a su hermana menor, a pesar de lo que muchos pensaran no tenían muchas cosas en común. Eran extraños viviendo en una misma casa, pero cuando la niña se adapto a su nueva vida se fijó en los intereses del tercer Robin. Casi no compartían nada, a Tim le podrían gustar los inventos, los números y los libros de ciencia, además de que era un detective natural. Entonces cuando ella le propuso entrenar con él, casi rechaza la invitación si no fuera por las burlas de Jason y Stephanie. Estaba claro que Demeter tenía superioridad en habilidades pero claramente era más fuerte que ella. Cuando se enteraron de la influencia mágica que la niña tenía ella simplemente le coloco un amuleto protector a todos y se fue sin decir más, todos respetaron el silencio de la chica. Más tarde se darían cuenta de que ella les había dado un amuleto contra cualquier hechizo, maldición y magia.

_"—Nos vas a explicar porque Ra's dijo que te enviaría el grimorio de tu abuela — Bruce le pregunto a su hijo quien solo bufo._

_—Mi abuela más viciosa, era en realidad una demonesa, Madre tiene algo de magia pero al parecer yo tengo aún más que ella, entonces me entrenaron con parte de ello — Respondió mientras sacaba unos amuletos de uno de los compartimentos de su cinturón._

_—Bueno, no es como que está familia sea muy normal, al parecer Baby Bat está emparentada con una diabla — Jason se rió de la expresión de Bruce al tiempo que recibía el amuleto de su hermana._

_—Bueno, no es lo más raro que hemos escuchado o visto — Stephanie aporto a la plática contenta._

_Bruce solo se limito a suspirar e irse a cambiar, no tenía ánimos ni fuerza para discutir más el tema."_

Ella había sido entrenada para ser una asesina, pero no era todo lo que era en realidad, la niña había desarrollado sueños, metas y esperanzas. Demeter había encontrado en su familia sus alas para volar en el cielo nocturno, a lado de sus hermanos y hermanas.

Porque en realidad Demeter Wayne también es una hermana.


	3. She is an a artist

Decir que se sorprendieron cuando se enteraron del talento que la niña tiene con los pinceles, la pluma o interpretando/creando música es la subestimación del siglo*. Se enteraron cuando la niña ya tenía trece años, dos años desde que había sido dejada al cuidado de su padre por Talia, y cuando ella estaba por ir a la torre de los Titanes. Hasta el momento él único que estaba enterado de los talentos de la adolescente eran el mayor de los hermanos.

Había sido un día normal, una semana antes de que Demeter dejara la mansión Wayne para ir a San Francisco y unirse a los Teen Titans. A petición de Alfred esa semana estarían todos, para que la más joven se despidiera de sus hermanos y hermanas.

Todos estaban en el comedor, desayunando, Bruce estaba secretamente contento de ver a todos sus pajaritos juntos sin la necesidad de una crisis de por medio.

El desayuno paso de la forma más normal posible, nadie estaba peleando, ni siquiera había un ruido permanente de peleas.

—Demeter, ¿Ya has terminado de empacar las cosas que llevarás a la torre? — La joven alzo la vista del desayuno vegano que Alfred preparaba tan amablemente para ella.

—Si, no son muchas cosas en realidad, y siempre puedo volver a la mansión — Demeter lo vio sabiendo que nadie se atrevería a ver lo que había empacado.

Dick solo le sonrió a su hermanita, quien le regreso una pequeña sonrisita a cambio.

—Sabes que te puedes llevar a Alfred el gato, ¿Verdad? — Ella asintió, mientras el mencionado gato seguía limpiándose a si mismo desde lo alto de uno de los muebles del comedor.

—Si, el ya está listo para el viaje, aunque no creo que le guste quedarse mucho tiempo en su caja transportadora — El gato salto del mueble, y se restregó contra la pierna de uno de ellos.

El desayuno termino y las chicas les informaron que iba a pasar el día en el centro comercial, Bruce amablemente le concedió a su hija la tarjeta negra que de ahora en adelante le pertenecería. Casi todos tenían una tarjeta de parte del patriarca de la familia, solo que este se las había concedido a diferentes edades y actualmente no muchos de ellos la usaban teniendo sus propios recursos monetarios también.

Bárbara también había invitado a Kate para pasar una buena tarde de mujeres únicamente, dejando al resto de los varones de la familia en la mansión.

Apenas las mujeres de la familia se desvanecieron en la carretera, los tres hermanos mayores se escabullieron a la habitación de su hermana menor, Dick siendo el que más se oponía a la intrusión al la privacidad de su princesa.

En la habitación apenas decorada de Demeter se encontraba la maleta de un tamaño bastante pequeño en comparación a lo que muchos de ellos empacarian, acompañado únicamente por la funda de la katana de la más joven, abierto en la cama también estaba el estuche del violín con el mismo apoyado en el estuche.

Aunque la maleta aún tenía un bolsillo que Demeter estaba terminando de organizar. Adentro solo se encontraba dos bloc de dibujo encuadernados de pasta dura color negro y una carpeta de anillas de tamaño mediano y color negro. Los tres entonces vieron el escritorio de Demeter que estaba plagado de un buen dote de los pocos materiales de dibujo que la niña llevaría con ella y un bolso dónde los llevaría.

—No creo que debamos estar aquí — Les dijo Dick por enésima vez sabiendo que sus hermanos estaban a punto de husmear en los artículos que había en el bolsillo de la maleta.

—Le tienes miedo a una niña de trece — Se burló Jason, mientras sacaba los dos cuadernos y la carpeta de argollas.

—No, no es eso, solo que no deberíamos invadir su privacidad de esta manera — Dick adelanto su mano derecha intentando detener los esfuerzos de su hermano por ver el interior de esos objetos.

—Yo quiero ver — Lo dicho por Tim hizo que el mayor lo viera traicionado.

Finalmente después de un rato empezaron a ojear los cuadernos, su sorpresa se expresó en los rostros de Jason y Tim, los dibujos en uno de los cuadernos eran obsesivamente perfectos, se notaban lo detallista que había sido para cada dibujo, aunque solo fueran bocetos; luego notaron en el otro cuaderno una considerable cantidad de poemas y sonetos, llenos de sentimientos con además una excelente caligrafía digna de una persona de realeza. Y cuando abrieron la carpeta de argollas está se encontraba llena de partituras tanto para piano como para violín, algunas parecían incluso creación de la misma Demeter.

—No puedo creer que Demeter parezca ser perfecta en todo, es como si fuera buena en hacer todo — Tim parece devastado al no tener más cosas de las que burlarse de su hermana.

—Bueno, no es como si nosotros mismos no fuéramos buenos con otras cosas — Jason aún estaba impresionado por la cantidad de talento que habían visto en aquellos objetos.

—No pareces sorprendido, Dick — Acuso Tim mientras veía al mayor con una mirada llena de orgullo. —¡Ya sabías de esto! —

—Bueno, Dem me tuvo la confianza y me lo dijo hace medio año — Los ojos de Jason y Tim se volvieron contra su hermano.

—¿¡Por qué no nos dijiste!? — Preguntaron con una exclamación, haciendo que Bruce y Alfred se apresuraran a la habitación.

—No quería traicionar su confianza — Y con eso último las puertas se abrieron revelando a los dos hombres mayores.

—¿Que están haciendo en la habitación de Demeter? — Bruce los vio con evidente autoridad.

—Jason y Tim venían a husmear las cosas de Demi — Explico Dick mientras Bruce se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

—¿Y tu? — Los ojos azules vieron directamente los contrarios, preguntando al mayor de sus hijos porque el estaba allí.

—Los trate de detener pero no me escucharon y me quedé para que no hicieran tanto desastre en la habitación — Dick, se hecho para atrás ignorando las miradas traicionadas de sus hermanos.

—Guarden eso antes de que... — Indico el padre, pero no logro terminar porque la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Demeter con algunas bolsas y detrás de ella estaban Kate, Bárbara, Stephanie y Cassandra.

—¿Que hacen en mi habitación, padre? — Pregunto la adolescente a su padre y hermanos mandando un estremecimiento por las columnas de su hermanos quienes se vieron en pánico.

Alfred dio un paso atrás, saliendo de la habitación, ya estaba muy grande como para soportar el enojo de su nieta. Bruce siguió el ejemplo del hombre mayor dejando a sus hijos mayores a la suerte de las garras de su hija más pequeña.

—Alfred y yo acabamos de llegar a tu habitación, tus hermanos estaban haciendo un escándalo y decidimos venir para que no destruyeran nada en tu habitación — Bruce explico y dejo que sus hijos se intentarán salvar de su hermana, las mujeres de la familia ya estaban disfrutando el próximo espectáculo.

—Jason y Tim vinieron a husmear, yo trate de detenerlos pero no me dejaron — Dick rápidamente salió del radar de su hermana, con las miradas de los mencionados llenos de traición.

Lo que sucedió ese día quedó en los recuerdos de Tim y Jason haciendo que ninguno quisiera volver a invadir la privacidad de la princesa de la casa, además de que se ganaron las burlas del resto de la familia. Ese día también la familia de los murciélagos se enteró sobre los talentos no tan ocultos, desde la perspectiva de Dick y Alfred, de la hija menor de Bruce Wayne.  
Porque Demeter, no solo era una gran Robin, una buena hermana menor, también era una excelente artista, escritora y música.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que es la única aclaración de ahora:'v
> 
> *Es casi canónico que Damian dibuja/pinta además de saber tocar el violín y el piano; yo solo agregue lo de escribir poemas, que es un Headcanon bastante lindo a decir verdad.
> 
> Bueno, con este y los dos anteriores parece que voy a retratar en el fic los Headcanons del fandom de Damian, así que si tienen alguno en especial que quieran leer, dejen un comentario, que leo todos pero me da mucha ansiedad responder nos vemos en el próximo capítulo uwu


	4. She is a friend

A pesar de lo que la familia Wayne pensará, Demeter si tenía amigos, al principio no sabían si esto era verdad, pero después de que ella empezó a salir con más frecuencia de la mansión Wayne y con el tiempo los mismos medios la empezaron a ver con adolescentes en las calles de Gotham. O en las calles de la costa este, dónde salía con los jóvenes Titanes.

La mayoría de las veces que esto ocurría en Gotham estaba acompañada por dos chicas de cabello negro, un chico peli negro y un chico pelirrojo. Se les veía mayormente acompañados por la mascota que Raven le había dado a la Wayne cuando consolidaron su amistad y aparentemente familiaridad, ya que al parecer Melissande Al'ghul es prima de Trigon, a veces la vida actua de maneras misteriosas.

Cuando le preguntaron a Demeter ella pareció molesta por inmiscuirse en su vida social.

"—Entonces Baby Bat — Empezó Jason con sus ojos azules llenos de diversión.—¿Quienes son los adolescentes que aparecen junto a ti en la portada de esta revista— El mayor levantó una revista a los ojos dónde se podía ver a los dos chicos y a las tres chicas, incluyendo a Demeter.

—Son amigos — Aquello sorprendió a todos y de pronto los ojos de Dick se llenaron de orgullo.

—¡Me alegra tanto que hayas hecho amigos! —

—¿Como los conociste? —

—¿Porque no estaba enterado de esto? —

Las preguntas siguieron sin que ella pudiera contestar.

—Bueno, sus nombres son Maya, Suren, Tai y Colin, a veces salimos a misiones — Ella simplemente respondió.

—¡¿Les dijiste nuestras identidades?! — La pregunta fue colectiva.

—No hizo falta, la deducieron solos cuando me descubrieron —"

Después de que Demeter conoció a Jon y luego a Donna por la cercanía de la Trinidad de la Liga de la Justicia, empezaron a salir como Robin, Superboy y Wondergirl, los medios los llamaban los herederos. Pero también empezaron a salir como Demeter, Jon y Donna. La excusa para que nadie preguntará de cómo se conocieron la hija de Bruce Wayne, el hijo de un reportero común y la protegida de Wonderwoman fue la de un campamento de verano*.

"Demeter iba de salida de la mansión, se había quedado en ella por una misión que había sido demasiado grande para que Batman se encargará de ella solo y mando a llamar a todos los vigilantes de Gotham para completarla.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? — Pregunto Tim mientras veía a la adolescente llevando su maleta al estacionamiento de la cueva.

—Wondergirl y Superboy me están esperando en la fortaleza de la actitud — Demeter respondió dejando un poco pasmado a Jason.

—No puedo creer que Demon girl tenga amigos, siempre pensé que se quedaría sin amigos — Jason dijo para que después Stephanie le diera un zape por detrás de la cabeza.

—Padre quería que socializará más, debido a que estaba sola aquí encerrada, supongo que lo he hecho satisfactoriamente — La chica estaba esperando a su hermano mayor, Dick, para que la llevara de paso.

—Solo tu podrías decir que hacer amigos te divierte de una manera tan fría — Tim nego con la cabeza claramente divertido.

—Cuando menos se lo esperen la niña va empezar a tener pijamadas en la mansión — Kate dijo mientras se montaba en su motocicleta.

—Y en unos cuantos años va a traer un chico a casa, por su primer novio — Bárbara dijo haciendo que los hermanos y el mismo Batman adoptarán una postura rígida.

—Demeter — Llamo el caballero de Gotham a su hija. —No quiero chicos en la mansión —

La adolescente solo se limito a rodar los ojos cansada, la sobreprotección de su padre y hermanos un día va a explotarles en la cara."

Y aunque su familia al principio estaba claramente escéptica sobre su elección de amistades además del obvio lazo que formó con sus compañeros de equipo, Dick estaba rebosante de alegría al saber que su pequeño pajarillo estaba creciendo emocionalmente después de una infancia que la había restringido de sentimientos y emociones.

Demeter es una gran amiga, asi como le pasó con sus hermanos, le tomo tiempo acercarse y tenerles confianza entonces cuando eso paso su acercamiento se hizo evidente cuando llegaron las ofertas de entrenar juntos.

Y aunque Maya, Suren, Tai y Colin estaban alejados de sus compañeros de equipo con los Teen Titans, vieron rápidamente el crecimiento que la chica había tenido en comparación a cuando la conocieron.

Maya, Suren y Demeter salían a intentar ser chicas normales, muchas veces no era fácil olvidar años de entrenamiento para ser guerreras perfectas, las tres aprendían al mismo tiempo como ser chicas normales y cuando llegó el momento en que sus cuerpos maduraron pudieron buscar ayuda juntas.

"Era un día bastante normal en la mansión Wayne, los cielos nublados de Gotham permanecían en el cielo.

El desayuno preparado por Alfred se servía a los tres únicos integrantes de la familia que se encontraban en casa, Bruce, Tim y Demeter.

—Padre, hoy iré con Brown, quiero que me ayude con algo — Demeter le informo a su padre cuando sus platos ya estaban a la mitad.

—¿Con que quieres que te ayude? Porque si quieres puedo pasar el día contigo — Habían pasado algunos meses desde que Bruce se había perdido en el tiempo y espacio por lo que aún estaba construyendo su relación con su hija.

—No creo que puedas ayudarme realmente, padre — Tim vio curioso la interacción, normalmente Demeter se veía más contenta cuando Bruce se ofrecía a pasar tiempo juntos.

—¿Porque? — Se animó a preguntar el joven.

—Es un tema que Kate, Brown y Gordon me recomendaron no hablar con ustedes — La adolescente tomo un último sorbo a su té. —Tiene que ver con los procesos biológicos de mi cuerpo a mi edad —

Cuando los dos entendieron la situación, asintieron mientras Alfred sonreía levemente ante la incomodidad de Bruce y Tim.

El timbre sonó y la joven tomo como seña para irse, Maya y Suren irían con ella para que Stephanie le explicará todas las formas para cuidar de su cuerpo desarrollado."

Tai y Colin eran los mejores amigos que Demeter necesitaba cuando más los necesitaba, se conocían desde que ella llego a Gotham, los tres iban a buscar aventuras juntos cuando estaban aburridos o no tenían otra misión que completar.

"Era una noche tranquila en un fin de semana, Robin había logrado convencer a Batman y Nigthwing de que la dejarán patrullar sola.

Después de detener un par de asaltos, un intento de violación, tres suicidios y espantar a unos drogadictos se encontraba en la cornisa de un edificio.

Escuchando atentamente a cualquier grito de auxilio que pudiera escuchar. De repente su comunicador para sus amigos de la ciudad empezó a sonar así qué tomo la llamada.

—¿Que quieren?

—Tai y yo queremos saber si quieres venir a una redada en un almacén — La voz de Abuse se filtro por el comunicador, ella se animó ante la pregunta, un poco de acción no vendría nada mal.

—¿Dónde? —

—Cerca de los muelles —Tai y Abuse sabían que siempre quería aventuras o una buena pelea.

—Estare allí en quince minutos — Corto la comunicación y empezó a correr y deslizarse por los edificios y callejones de la ciudad con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas."

Relacionarse con Donna no fue tan difícil, pero aún así le tomo tiempo y paciencia a la protegida de la amazona más poderosa de Themiscyra abrirse camino en el corazón de la hija de Batman. Las dos siendo guerreras se enfrentaban al estigma que muchos héroes masculinos ponían a las heroínas.

"—Crei que la hija de Batman estaría en una cajita de cristal para que nadie la dañará — Demeter escucho de uno de los héroes juveniles de otra torre.

—No se porque dejan que haya chicas en ese equipo — Dijo otro mirando a los Titanes de la torre de la costa este.

—Tal vez es porqué peleamos mejor que ustedes — Donna les dijo con los ojos llenos de desafío.

—Ja! No lo creo — Los dos chicos que se habían estado burlando de las chicas de su equipo se rieron arrogantes.

—¿Entonces no te negarias a tener un duelo con Robin? Ya que ella no tiene poderes como el resto de nosotros — Donna los reto haciendo que Demeter sonriera, sabiendo que ganaría.

—Bah! Yo no peleó con niñas — Para este momento ya muchos de los otros equipos de superhéroes adolescentes que residían en otras partes del mundo empezaban a observar la confrontación.

—Cobarde — Soltó sin más Robin llamando la atención sobre si, ya que no era común que ella hablara mucho. —Eres un cobarde ya que no quieres enfrentarte a alguien que es más pequeño que tú y que claramente no tiene poderes —

—Callate, solo estás aquí por tu papi — Superboy estando atrás con su equipo nego, ese chico no debió decir eso.

—No, estoy aquí porque soy una asesina entrenada — La joven sonrío arrogante, mientras el chico se vio asustado.

Después de ese día, los héroes juveniles supieron que no deberían meterse con Robin, porque claramente ella les patearia el trasero sin romperse una uña ni sudar."

Raven fue la persona que más la entendió, siendo que ambas son hijas de un villano que puede terminar con la vida como la conocemos en diferentes niveles claro, y Demeter es una gran oyente para la hechicera, además de que Robin sabe consolar con las palabras y acciones adecuadas.

"Los días en los que el entrenamiento y pasar el día juntos se volvía monótono, Raven y Demeter se escapaban de la vista de todos juntas y se iban a un pequeño claro en el bosque para meditar juntas o hablar.

Hoy era uno de esos días, los últimos rayos del sol un poco cálidos las cubrían, ambas estaban calladas, y a pesar de su silencio no se sentían con la necesidad de rellenarlo con una plática de corazón o cualquier charla banal que a otra persona se le ocurriera pensar.

Días como estos son en los que olvidan de quienes son hijas, sus pecados, sueños y metas. En los que simplemente bastaba con estar las dos acompañándose en los momentos en los que sus almas y pensamientos se encontraban atribulados. Un poco de silencio y confort para dos almas que ya han sufrido demasiado."

La relación que Demeter y Starfire tienen es más la de una pseudo hermana mayor ya que la princesa Tamariana es una gran amiga de Dick y de Jason, además que Kory sabía por experiencia lo difícil que es tener que encajar en una nueva sociedad en un lugar que es muy diferente al lugar en el que naciste y creciste hasta que tuviste que irte o en su caso huir.

"En muchas ocasiones Kory se había cuestionado su puesto como líder de los nuevos Teen Titans, después de todo ella ni siquiera era nativa de la tierra que ahora consideraba hogar.

Todos y cada uno de los adolescentes que se quedaban a su cargo fueron un reto por no decir otra cosa. Garfield y Wally tienen unas personalidades verdaderamente explosivas, Jaime siempre necesita estar templado para no nublar su control, Rachel es demasiado callada para su propio bien, Donna es una guerrera un poco impulsiva, Jon es un chico que aún está aprendiendo a lidiar con sus poderes y Demeter es un alma que tiene mucho pesar.

Y las primeras semanas de Demeter con ellos fueron las más difíciles, pero cuando llegó el momento finalmente la adolescente se relajo con ellos.

Kory detecto las claras luchas de Demeter por encajar, después de todo había sido criada en un lugar que la había oprimido toda su vida. Está por demás decir que Kory la apoyo en todo, ella misma había experimentado lo que es no pertenecer a una sociedad, no dejaría que la hermana pequeña de dos de sus más queridos amigos sufriera lo que ella sufrió."

Jaime y ella se hicieron compañía mutuamente, Demeter le enseño formas para estar más relajado en cuestión al extraterrestre que tiene en su espalda y escucho las frustraciones del chico por no poder compartir tiempo con su familia para cuidarlos de sus impulsos; mientras que Demeter le hablo sobre lugares en los que estaba, sobre cómo le era difícil contener sus instintos entrenados con ellos y su familia.

"Era una tarde normal en la sede de los Titanes, algunos habían aprovechado el tiempo sin misiones para ir a visitar a sus familias, Jaime había querido ir pero no pudo lograrlo.

Ahora mismo solo había tres personas en la torre, Kory, Demeter y él, aunque la primera casi ni contaba ya que estaba en una videollamada grupal con sus amigos, entre los que estaban los hermanos de Robin.

—Reyes — La mencionada lo llamo, a estás alturas ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamara por su apellido. —Toma, en la misión anterior note que has estado luchando más para controlar a tu compañero, es un té relajante que te ayudará a no estar tan tenso —

La joven le tendió una caja de madera, llena de bolsitas de té que a leguas se notaban hechas artesanalmente.

—Gracias — La joven simplemente asintio y se fue tan rápido como llego."

Las relaciones que se formaron con Beast boy y Kid Flash fueron las más difíciles de tener, ya que no tenían mucho en común y sus personalidades prácticamente se repelía entre si, pero aún así logro relacionarse con ellos a un nivel en el que ya se podían llamar amigos; Garfield y Wally la llevaban a tener más experiencias adolescentes a ser más una chica que una vigilante y ella les enseño algunas técnicas de pelea cuando no pudieran usar sus poderes para que no quedarán como inútiles.

"—No pude evitar notar que casi no tienen formación en artes marciales o formas de lucha confiando casi siempre en sus poderes — Robin los vio a los dos, ellos asintieron mientras Jaime parecía curioso, Kory analizaba lo dicho por Demeter y Rachel tomaba su té.

—Bueno, no todos tenemos la fortuna de ser entrenados por la liga de asesinos —

—Y precisamente por eso, voy a ofrecerles entrenarlos, no quiero que se vuelvan una carga si algún villano los logra inhabilitar —

Después de ese día los tres entrenaban juntos, todos los miércoles después del almuerzo, pronto eso se volvió tradición incluso cuando dejaron de entrenar."

Jonathan Samuel Kent, o como el mismo prefiere, Jon es uno de los amigos mas confiables de Robin y no solo por ser hijos de los dos más grandes héroes de la historia, sino que encontraron confianza y cariño en el otro. Aunque con el tiempo la jugada de Batman para conseguir que su hija conviviera con niños de su edad provocará que se terminará sacando los cabellos de los celos.

Porque Jon teniendo catorce* y Demeter teniendo trece, siendo los mejores amigos, todo esto solo podía acabar en un noviazgo, mala suerte para Batman, Nigthwing, RedHood y Red Robin porque eso sí pasaría, pero eso es historia para otro día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno las aclaraciones son las siguientes:
> 
> * No sé, senti que sería gracioso pensar que Melissande Al'ghul, siendo demonesa este relacionada con Trigon, pero por supuesto que NO es CANON.
> 
> *En un comentario en Wattpad me dijeron que Suren es hombre y esta en lo correcto solo que me equivoque, asi que hagan de cuenta que el tambien cambio de genero en beneficio de la trama :v
> 
> * Esto lo leí en un fic en Ao3, de como se engaña a los medio para mantener las verdaderas identidades a salvó justificando el hecho de que se conozcan con una tapadera de campamento de verano.
> 
> * Solo para aclarar, Jon es un año mayor que Demeter.


	5. She is a daughter

Demeter es una hija, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, porque si no lo hicieran ella no existiría ahora mismo. Es la hija de Batman y de Talia Al'ghul siendo así la perfecta combinación del bien y el mal.

Y aunque Talia Al'ghul fuera una villana, nadie era capaz de sacarle de su mente a Demeter los pocos buenos recuerdos que tenía a lado de su madre y que nadie podría quitarle. A pesar de que la mujer la intento matar demasiadas veces, la hija de Ra's seguía siendo la madre que Demeter en algún momento había escuchado cantar canciones de cuna, enseñarle a cocinar y que le enseño el cultivo de plantas venenosas. Porque la misma mujer que una vez repudio a Demeter es la misma que le decía que es su pedacito de cielo.*

"Una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes caminaba hacia las habitaciones de su primogénita, las últimas luces del día entraban a través de las ventanas del palacio fortificado. Seguramente Demeter ya se encontraba acostada en su cama esperando a su madre.

Al entrar vio a la niña de tres años acostada viendo un pájaro que seguía cantando y que evidentemente aún no se iría a su nido.

—Ya he venido a desearte buenas noches mi pequeña guerrera — Los ojos aún azules de la niña la vieron con una inocencia que lamentablemente pronto se vería empañada de sangre y entrenamiento inhumano.

—¿Puedes cantarme hoy madre? — Talia asintio sabiendo que está ocasión seria de las últimas en las que podría cantarle a su niña una canción de cuna antes de que Ra's empezará con los entrenamientos propios de la liga.

—Si, pero bajo para que tu abuelo no se enteré — Aunque el hombre ya lo sabía y le había dado un ultimátum, los entrenamientos empezarían pronto.

Pero por ese momento actuarían como una madre e hija normales, ambas soñando con una realidad diferente en la que Demeter pueda conocer a su padre y en la que Talia no tenga que vivir con el peso de la tortura de su hija en el alma."

Y por su parte con su padre, Batman no lo supo por cerca de diez años y la niña fue criada por su madre como una asesina por gran parte de su infancia sabía que ella lo necesitaba, pero nunca había sabido cómo relacionarse con sus hijos y ahora con dos hijas que habían sido criadas de una forma abusiva no sabía cómo desenvolverse con ellas.

Con Cass por suerte estuvo mucho tiempo y logro tener una convivencia armónica pero Demeter represento un reto ya que la niña ya tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, ya había sido educada como una auténtica prodigio y de lo que se supone era niñez no quedaba un recuerdo sin asesinatos, maltrato o humillación y cuando se dió cuenta de que necesitaba acercarse a su hija fue enviado a través de un vórtice tiempo-espacio que hizo creer a sus amigos e hijos que estaba muerto, lo que dejó a Dick haciéndose cargo del cuidado de Demeter.

Llego un momento en el que Dick considero adoptarla* formalmente y Demeter no estaba en contra, de hecho estaba secretamente de acuerdo con la decisión, pero eso no se concreto ya que Jason y Tim trajeron de vuelta a Bruce y el tomo su lugar en la vida de Demeter, aunque eso sí costó una innumerable cantidad de intentos fallidos, porque Bruce Wayne no es el padre más abierto y amoroso con sus hijos.

"—Me alegra verte vivo Padre, espero encuentres mi avance gratificante — La niña de ojos verdes lo vieron y le hablaron como ningún hijo o hija debía hablarle a su padre, con demasiada formalidad.

—Demeter, me enteré que te volviste el Robin de tu hermano mayor — Trato de hablar con más naturalidad, pero se dió cuenta que no lograría su cometido.

—Grayson encontró que era capaz de llevar el puesto a su lado y me dió la capa — Ella le respondió aunque la entonación del apellido de Dick se oyó distinta, casi con cariño. —Si me disculpas padre, iré a reunirme con Grayson para nuestra última patrulla juntos —

Bruce solo fue capaz de ver como su hija, la única persona con la que compartía una carga genética similar y que se supone debía querer con cada parte de su alma y que aún así no era capaz de demostrar una minúscula cantidad de afecto, vio como su hija corría a refugiarse en la sombra de su hijo mayor, sintiendo que por primera vez en años era el intruso de su propia familia."

Hubo un momento en el que Talia renuncio a Demeter pero en el fondo de su alma y su corazón ella sabia que era por el bien de la menor, su corazón de madre no podía seguir siendo negligente con la luz de sus ojos, la renuncia o repudio dolió a ambas partes dejando a Talia con un luto similar al de alguien que se le murió su hijo mientras que Demeter termino cayendo en una espiral de depresión sintiéndose no querida y su familia normalmente tan ajena al afecto claro con la excepción de Dick la hizo llegar a un punto de la que solo fue salvada por Maya, Suren y Colin.

De vez en cuando a Demeter le llegaban mensajes esporádicos de su madre, normalmente cuando ganaba algún concurso de arte, o participaría en algún recital de música y claro en sus cumpleaños. Lo que solo hacía que Demeter no olvidará las pequeñas muestras de amor que su madre le había mostrado cuando era pequeña.

"—¡Tu madre es una desquiciada! Le contaré a Bruce sobre tu comunicación con ella y la liga — Fue el grito de Tim en una de las tantas peleas que el joven y ella habían tenido al inicio de su relación como hermanos, en el momento en los que soltaban los comentarios más mordaces. —No dirás nada, porque sabes que tengo razón, tú y ella están locas —

De repente Tim sintió un cuchillo en su garganta, el metal frío le dió un escalofrío pero lo que lo asusto fue la mirada de la adolescente.

—Di todo lo que quieras de mi, pero no digas una ofensa contra mi madre — Amenazó la adolescente para después marcharse y desaparecer por uno de los tantos pasillos laberinticos de la mansión.

Cuando Tim le contó lo sucedido a Dick el tercer hermano comprendió la extraña forma de afecto que Demeter y Talia se tenían.

—Se quieren, demasiado a decir verdad, Demeter es la niña de sus ojos y Talia es la persona que le decía su pedacito de cielo — Dick se lo reveló, el sabía más o menos la extraña relación que su hermanita y Talia tenían, ya que la misma Demeter se lo había revelado, y el guardo el secreto aunque ahora dejo escapar un poco de las buenas historias de infancia de su hermana.

—Pero Talia la intento matar — Tim quiso rebatir sin notar los ojos de Dick que claramente recordaba los momentos junto a Demeter.

—Al igual que Jason a ti y a mi, él igual nos intento matar pero aún así nos quiere — Tim asintio y trato de entender o mínimo comprender el hecho de que a pesar de todo el dolor Talia y Demeter se aman como madre e hija que son."

Y cuando la corte de los búhos intento arrebatarle al murciélago su pequeña Robin, se dió cuenta que sin saberlo ya la amaba y que debido a la cantidad de años que no pudo expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos ahora eso le pasaba factura ya que su hija se sintió insegura de su cariño y con eso casi logran engatuzar a la pre adolescente en aquel momento. Fue en esos momentos en los que sintió lo incompetente que era como padre al casi perder a su niña con alguien que le había dado muestras de confianza lo que también dejo en evidencia lo poco amada y apreciada que se sentía.

Poco después del incidente, Bruce Wayne se decidió a tratar de ser un padre para la niña que dormía algunas habitaciones lejos de la suya. Las interacciones empezaron con pequeños silencios cómodos en los que a pesar de que cada quien estaba haciendo algo diferente su compañía estaba presente, luego vinieron las pláticas amenas que con el tiempo se alargaban y luego los paseos juntos para fortalecer su relación padre e hija.

"Después de una noche particularmente cansada, tanto Batman como Robin decidieron con ayuda de Alfred que los reportes de patrulla podrían esperar a mañana cuando no estuvieran desmayando de cansancio.

Aunque Robin ya había caído dormida después de que el viejo mayordomo la termino de examinar en busca de heridas para sanarlas y que la propia chica se retirara el uniforme de Robin.

—Amo Bruce, sugiero que lleve a la señorita Demeter a su habitación para que duerma más cómoda — El hombre simplemente asintio quitandose su propia indumentaria contra el crimen para después cargar en sus brazos a su hija y llevarla a descansar.

Cuando la dejo en su cama, la vio por un momento, decidiendo que Demeter durmiendo suavizaba su normalmente enojada expresión.

—Padre... Te quiero — Murmuró de repente haciendo que el corazón de Bruce se llenará de alegría y amor.

—Yo también te quiero mi pequeño petirrojo — Los labios normalmente mal humorados de Demeter se desvanecen en una sonrisita suave."

Demeter Wayne Al'ghul es la hija de dos polos opuestos pero aún así es amada por ambos que la aman a su particular manera y que solo si eres muy observador podrías notarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos a continuación las aclaraciones:
> 
> *Hay un fic en Fanfiction que habla un poco sobre la relación que Damian y Talia tienen, es muy bonito así que voy a dejarles el nombre aquí:  
> •Dualidad de Lady Wayne Al'ghul
> 
> *Hay demasiados fics en Ao3 dónde se pone de implícito que Dick casi adopta a Damian así que lo puse aquí porque me encanta su relación de hermanos.
> 
> Eso sería todo de mi parte en este capítulo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo uwu


	6. She is a woman

Cómo nota especial, esta parte tiene un poco de mi perspectiva personal a lo que es ser mujer y el feminismo, por favor, si algo les ofende perdonen y si faltó algo del movimiento también perdonen, llevo muy poco tiempo en el, ahora sí prosigan con la lectura.

Normalmente en la liga de asesinos, las mujeres estaban relegadas a tareas degradantes y el machismo gobernaba la liga, las únicas excepciones eran Talia Al'ghul y su hija que ambas fueron entrenadas como asesinas capaces a pedido de Ra's.

Demeter creció en sus primeros años de vida en un lugar en los que importaba mucho el tipo de genitales que tenía y que ella había tenido suerte de ser la hija de Talia y la nieta de Ra's ya que las otras mujeres y niñas de la liga eran educadas para ser amas de casa para servir a un hombre.

El simple hecho de que Demeter haya sido entrenada para ser una guerrera era una excepción a las reglas de liga. Aunque eso si la niña tuvo que recibir clases sobre labores que tradicionalmente se relegaba a las mujeres, más tarde se dió cuenta de que esas clases le sirvieron para que pudiera ser autosuficiente y no depender de nadie para comer o arreglar su ropa rota por las noches de patrullaje por Gotham.

Y de pequeña si hubo algunos hombres de su familia que la veían con desprecio, a su parecer ella debía estar en la oscuridad como las otras mujeres de la liga de asesinos. La única razón por la que no le mataron fue por la amenaza velada de Ra's y Talia además de que la niña era bastante capaz de defenderse sola. También se dió cuenta del tratamiento especial que recibía solo por ser nieta del líder de la liga.

Era afortunada, y lo sabía.

Lo único que debía hacer era no disgustar a Ra's y saldría bien librada de la brutalidad con la que trataban a la mujeres en Nanda Parbat.

Fue todo un shock cuando después de instalarse permanentemente en la mansión y el hogar de la familia Wayne, la misma Stephanie junto a Bárbara le hablaron de los movimientos femenistas que había en el mundo occidental, de hecho le hablaron sobre todos los movimientos sociales en los que casi todos los jóvenes estaban por una cosa u otra; el LGBT, derechos humanos, marchas ecológicas y por supuesto la Feminista.

"—¿Enserio no sabías que hay una lucha por los derechos y trato digno de las mujeres? —

—No, en Nanda Parbat no hay algo parecido, las mujeres son oprimidas terriblemente, junto a mi madre somos la única excepción a la educación que reciben ellas en la liga— Explico para después decirles el seguro futuro que tendría de no haber sido repudiada de la liga, un matrimonio arreglado a los dieciséis.

—Bueno, que bien que vives aqui, Bruce nunca se atrevería a vender tu mano en matrimonio — Bárbara le sonrió con alegría, ciertamente la niña que tenía enfrente había tenido una educación horrible pero aún estaban a tiempo de arreglar lo que estaba roto.

—Es un alivio, Ra's me hubiera ofrecido a uno de sus hombres más leales, pero ahora soy libre de la liga — Demeter sonrió con una alegría que era difícil ver en ella.

La sonrisa de la niña se quedaría siempre en sus corazones, ya que normalmente ella no expresaba tanto sus emociones y ver una sonrisa en la normalmente estoica niña era una pequeña victoria para ellas."

Demeter se empezó a informar desde esa primera plática sobre los movimientos sociales que había en el país donde ahora vivía, y encontró en ellos causas nobles, causas que incluso ella podía apoyar como parte de ellas o hacer que otras personas tuvieran los derechos que tanto anhelan, en el caso de la comunidad LGBT.

Las causas que decidió apoyar públicamente fueron el feminista, ecología, derechos humanos íntegros. Se volvió vegetariana, apoyo el aborto y la búsqueda justificada del movimiento.

Cómo Demeter Martha Wayne hablo sobre la causa que ella defendía y si bien al principio recibio críticas de los sectores más conservadores de Gotham y de Estados Unidos poco a poco se volvió un icono para las otras mujeres que luchaban por la causa. Además de que su familia siempre le apoyo en sus decisiones.

Dick estaba orgulloso de su hermanita, de la niña que había llegado a la mansión siendo narcisista y ver a una adolescente que tenía convicciones tan grandes por hacer de la sociedad y del mundo un lugar mejor usando su fachada como hija de Bruce Wayne.

"—Grayson, ¿Está bien si uso mi imagen pública para apoyar algunos movimientos sociales? — Era una tarde tranquila, en la que ambos estaban sentados en un banco de piedra en los jardines de la mansión viendo a Titus jugar con una pelota.

—Si, hasta Bruce estaría de acuerdo, siempre es bueno que demos más publicidad a nuestras identidades civiles — El mayor se alegro de la iniciativa de su hermana y le sonrió cálidamente a lo que ella simplemente hizo un esbozo de sonrisa."

Jason y Tim eran los que la motivan a seguir esparciendo sus ideales y ayuda a las mujeres que la rodeaban, ellos bien sabían que a las mujeres no se les debe subestimar y se les debe tratar con respeto, ambos la aprendieron con las heroínas y villanas que los rodeaban frecuentemente.

"—Ahki, Drake — Saludo la adolescente a sus hermanos, y a pesar de que el mayor sonrió suavemente ante el nombre el menor solo puso los ojos en blanco ante su apellido.

—Vimos que te pronunciaste contra los feminicidios recientes en Gotham — Los ojos azules de Tim se vieron orgullosos.

—Grayson y padre me dieron su aprobación antes así que no me pueden recirminar nada — Los dos sonrieron, claramente la niña empezaba a cambiar poco a poco.

—No vinimos a recriminar nada, venimos a felicitarte — Y Demeter solo sonrió como poca veces lo había hecho haciendo que la imagen quedará grabada en los corazones de sus hermanos."

Bruce sonrió ante la preocupación que su hija veía en la falta de recursos para las mujeres en los barrios bajos de las grandes ciudades.

Las mujeres de la familia se enorgullecen del crecimiento que la niña había tenido, de ser una asesina a alguien que busca preservar los derechos de las personas.

Y Alfred le sonrió cálidamente cuando la señorita Demeter le informo que de ahora en adelante ya no tendría una alimentación con carne.

"—Alfred, ya no comeré carne de ningún tipo — Informo la joven en el desayuno, un extraño desayuno en el que todos estaban presentes.

—¡Oh por dios! — Jason soltó un jadeo melodramatico. — Demi se hará vegetariana —

—Es así señorita Demeter — La adolescente asintio y el desayuno siguió como debía, ahora Alfred buscaría la forma de mantener a la joven bien alimentada."

Demeter se dió cuenta de su cambio hasta los dieciséis años, habían pasado cinco años desde que se había mudado con su padre. La sensación de que ahora no solo luchaba por la justicia en su uniforme como Robin sino que ella misma sin ningún antifaz hacía algo por las que no podían alzar la voz.

Demeter a la edad de dieciséis años se dió cuenta de que ahora era más humana de lo que había sido cuando llegó recién a la vida de su padre, había crecido como persona y estaba orgullosa de ello.

Y tal vez ahora Ra's se este enojando ante los cambios en su nieta pero a ella ya no le importaba su opinión, de hecho ya no le importaba ningúna opinión, ella finalmente encontró la libertad de un destino en el que había creído era irrefutable.

Ahora con su propio destino en sus manos fue capaz de hacer un cambio como parte de la comunidad de héroes y como la hija de Bruce Wayne.

Solo esperaba que sus hermanos y su padre respetarán la decisión que había tomado con respecto a su vida amorosa.

—¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Demeter! — La abrazo el hijo de Superman, que ahora vestido con algo que no delatara su identidad y siendo más alto que ella la rodeaba por completo con su cuerpo.

—Jon tiene razón, eres una heroína para las mujeres — Dijo Lois después de que la entrevista termino. —Ahora bien, cuando le van a decir a tu familia sobre tu relación —

—Pronto, debo asegurarme de que no maten a Jon — Lois rio de la cara de espanto de su hijo, ciertamente enfrentarse a los murciélagos era algo peligroso más aún siendo el novio de Demeter.

Demeter ahora estaba tan orgullosa de ser mujer, se dió cuenta de que era afortunada pero lucharia por las que no eran tan afortunadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora bien las aclaraciones:  
> •Es canon que Damian es vegetariano, entonces por eso le encontré sentido a qué Demeter siendo ella apoye causas sociales.  
> •Creo que ninguno de los chicos sería machista, aunque este es mi propio Headcanon. Claramente puedo ver a las chicas de la liga de la justicia, Young Justice, Teen Titans y así romperles la cara si las hacen menos.  
> •Me tome mis libertades creativas a la educación que habria en la liga de asesinos para las mujeres, así que es un Headcanon.


	7. She is a girlfriend

Era evidente que en algún momento la hija de Batman va a tener un novio, solo que no habían esperado que fuera ese chico en específico. Un chico que prácticamente había nacido con un lugar honorario en la familia de los héroes de Gotham.

Nunca se habrían esperado tal traición de parte de Jon Kent.

Habían amenazado a todos los chicos que eran amigos de la pequeña y de paso a los amigos que ellos tenían, no se arriesgarían a qué a su hermana le gustará alguien mayor entonces para ellos todos los chicos que rodeaban a su hermanita ya sea como los amigos de ella o los amigos de ellos eran una amenaza.

Y claro le dieron una buena paliza a Slade cuando el hombre estaba acosando a Robin cuando ella tenía trece años, y su hermanita también lo golpeó por andar de pedófilo.

Según ellos se habían asegurado de que ningún chico les robara el amor de su hermana, la habían tenido por tan poco tiempo en sus vidas que no iban a permitir que nadie les robara su tiempo y cariño.

La joven Demeter de ahora dieciséis años había llegado esa mañana de sábado acompañada de Jon, ambos venían de su estancia en la torre, por supuesto que ellos ya estaban enterados de que llegaría ese día.

Además de que a pedido de la adolescente, todos se reunirían a almorzar ese día. La joven previamente había puesto sobre aviso al mayordomo de la familia y a sus hermanas para que en caso de cualquier altercado pudieran someterlos limpiamente.

—Demeter, bienvenida de vuelta a casa — Bruce les sonrió a su hija. —Buenos días Jonathan — Inmediatamente después se les unió el abuelo de la familia.

—Buenos días padre, Pennyworth — Le dió un abrazo rápido a su padre y otro al hombre que consideraba un abuelo.

—Los demás ya están en el comedor, solo espero que no estén peleando — Bruce los invito a entrar y se encaminaron al comedor, cuando estaban todos juntos para comer era necesario usar el comedor ya que eran muchos los hijos e hijas de Bruce al igual que había afiliados a la familia que estaban allí casi siempre y que ya eran de la familia prácticamente.

—Ambos sabemos que pedir que no peleen es pedir mucho — Le respondió Demeter mientras escuchaba a Jon reír de la broma.

Todos los que formaban parte de la comunidad heroica sabían que los murciélagos eran unos peleadores natos y eso a veces les jugaba en contra, nunca podían estar en un solo lugar por más de veinte minutos sin pelear entre si.

Al entrar vieron a Dick, Jason, Tim, Stephanie, Cass, Bárbara, Duke, Carrie sentados en la mesa familiar aunque Jason evidentemente estaba molestando a Tim y Dick trataba de evitar que destruyeran el comedor, otra vez.

—Ya llegó Demi — Indico Stephanie y la saludo desde su lugar animadamente. —Y trajo a Jon con ella —

Para Jon la familia de su novia era en si misma una mezcla de traumas, peleas, amor duro, y un sentimiento muy insano de justicia, ya que no muchos no metas se ponían Kevlar y salían a luchar contra el crimen en la ciudad más insegura de Estados Unidos. Pero también la familia Wayne era la familia con la que había crecido, los padres de ambas familias eran cercanos y con Diana juntos a sus hermanas eran una familia que había formado sus lazos en el fragor de la batalla y en la vida cotidiana que luego empezaron a compartir.

Y Jon bien sabía que al principio la familia de Demeter se iba a tomar su noviazgo como una traición de su parte, prácticamente cuando se conocieron le confiaron la seguridad de Robin y más aún cuando formaron un equipo. La familia Wayne pensaría que él se está aprovechando de la adolescente y más aún con su año de diferencia. Pero aún así, arriesgándose a qué fuera objeto de amenazas e intentos de asesinato el demostraría que ama con cada célula de su ser a la joven que ahora estaba sentada a su lado.

La comida en los platos de todos ya estaba desaparecida y era evidente que solo estaban esperando a que la más joven de la familia anunciará lo que los había unido ese día tan particular.

La joven se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de su familia.

—Como bien saben, les pedí que vinieran a almorzar a la mansión, la razón es que tengo algo que anunciarles — Demeter les hablo con la misma formalidad con la que hablaba desde su llegada, quizás eso sería lo único que nunca se iría de ella, su formalidad.

Demeter busco a su lado la mano de Jon quien la tomo y le dió un aprentoncito sin llegar a lastimarla tratando de darle valentía y fuerza para seguir con el plan del que ambos habían hablado antes de llegar a la mansión Wayne, antes de llegar incluso a Gotham.

—Jon y yo estamos en una relación y espero que la acepten si no es así tampoco me importa pero encontré pertinente que estuvieran enterados — Cuando ella termino de hablar noto que tanto su padre como sus hermanos estaban rígidos, seguramente impactados con la noticia.

De pronto Bruce Wayne se levantó y señalando a sus hijos varones les gritó:

—¡Se supone que iban a evitar esto! —

—¡Lo amenazamos, a todos los hombres que la rodean los amenazamos! — Contesto Tim levantándose también de su silla.

—¡Incluso amenazamos a Constantine y golpeamos a Slade! — Le dijo Dick que seguía impactado con el hecho de que su pequeña ahora ya tenía un novio.

Demeter soltó un suspiro antes de negar con la cabeza con evidente vergüenza mientras susurraba algo parecido a "Esta bien que que Constantine tiene gustos extraños pero amenazarlo es un nuevo nivel".

Los gritos de Bruce y sus hijos siguieron su camino, Demeter estaba un poco aliviada de que su enojo no lo hayan desatado en Jon, pero pronto esa alegría se transformó en otra cosa cuando vio que su padre y hermanos ya estaban de acuerdo en golpear al hijo de Superman.

Por suerte fueron detenidos por Alfred.

—No tienen permitido hacer nada contra el joven Kent o intentar arruinar la relación que mantienen — Pennyworth se paró frente a los cuatro hombres con los brazos cruzados y una expresión desaprobatoria en su rostro.

—¡Pero Alfred...! — Intento replicar sin mucho éxito el segundo hermano mayor pero fue rápidamente callado.

—Sin peros, deberíamos ser felices de que la señorita Demeter haya crecido a un nivel en el que siente que ya no tiene que esconder sus sentimientos y emociones — El hombre mayor era un experto en aplastar con una sola mirada decepcionada el espíritu vengativo de su hijo y nietos. —O es que acaso quieren que la señorita Demeter se vuelva nuevamente a encerrar en un caparazón —

Los cuatro hombres negaron y el que lo acepto más rápido fue el mayor, que era también el que estaba más enterado de la luchas diarias que su hermanita tenía para relacionarse con adolescentes de su edad y fue una suerte que con el tiempo se volviera la amiga de su equipo y que formará un grupo de amigos fuera de los parámetros de la liga de la justicia, entonces el nuevo noviazgo que seguramente unirían a la familia Wayne y a la familia Kent en el futuro solo fue un eslabón más en el crecimiento como ser humano para la pequeña Demeter Wayne.

Para Bruce tomaría más tiempo pero para Jason y Tim lo aceptarían después de que Jon demostrará que no sola la quería como pareja sino que también la quería de una forma mucho más profunda.

Jon estaba feliz, probablemente pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la familia de su novia confiara en que amaba a Demeter pero estaba aliviado de que no lo hayan intentado asesinar. Él la amaba y quizás nunca amaría a nadie más con la misma fuerza con la que amaba a Demeter, ella era su compañera, quien cuidaba su espalda, su mejor amiga, su novia, el amor de su vida.

Lo que nadie en aquella habitación sabía es que unos años después, casi una década después Jon cambiaría el termino de novia por el de prometida y posteriormente por el de esposa y que después de dos años la mujer en la que Demeter se convertirá ostentaria el título de madre.

Pero por ahora ella es una novia simplemente, y eso no cambiara en mucho tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las aclaraciones!!  
> •Este capitulo se desarrolla cinco años después de la llegada de Demeter a la vida de Bruce Wayne. El proximo también estará en el futuro, para que lo tengan en cuenta cuando lo lean.  
> •Jondami por qué es la shipp y se los dejé claro desde que publique el primer capítulo.  
> •Como dije antes, esto no era algo con una trama tan complicada, solo algo en honor a mi bebé Dami.


	8. She is Demeter Wayne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicada a ustedes: los lectores

Salto de tiempo - 9 años después de la llegada de Demeter a la familia Wayne.

Muchos años habían pasado desde que Demeter había llegado a la mansión Wayne y a la vida de la familia. En estos años había crecido como mujer y como persona, había dejado atrás los instintos asesinos que su familia materna le habían enseñado.

La joven ahora sabia lo que era confiar en su familia, en sus amigos, en personas que la protegerían y que ella daría la vida por proteger.

Aprendió el camino de la justicia como Robin, y ahora como Nigthlight llevo justicia a la vida de las personas que lo necesitaban. Aprendió que la familia no siempre es de sangre y que aquellos a los que amas se pueden volver tus hermanos, aprendió el valor de la familia.

"La batalla había sido despiadada, a la tierra había llegado una invasión extraterrestre (aunque eso fuera bastantes normal con el tipo de vida que llevaban) una pelea tan poderosa que había hecho que no solo la liga de la justicia, sino que también Titans, Outlaws, Titans y los mismos Teen Titans habían tenido que ayudar en la pelea. Y ahora que la invasión había sido repelida los héroes se reunían con sus amigos o su familia en el caso de algunos, como los que estaban bajo la protección de los integrantes de la Trinidad de la liga o la familia de los velocistas y los arqueros de Starcity.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti Robin— Batman le dijo al ver a su hija quien al recibir el halago se congelo no sabiendo como responder siquiera.

—Aww~ Babybat no sabe cómo manejar el afecto — Se burló Red Hood mientras sacudía el cabello negro de su hermana y ella a su vez adquiría en sus mejillas un tono rojo.

Mientras el resto del clan de los murciélagos se reían de los pocos momentos ligeros que tenían juntos y que gracias a la llegada de Demeter se estaban volviendo cotidianos."

Aprendió que ser una artista era motivo de orgullo y no de vergüenza como Ra's lo había querido hacer parecer, aprendió que su arte era apreciado y que era bueno que ella fuera una artista.

"Las prensa se amontonaba fuera de una recién inaugurada exhibición de arte, un lugar que había sido inaugurada por la hija menor de Bruce Wayne. Donde ella misma estaba exponiendo parte de sus cuadros de colores monocromáticos y con composiciones del puño de ella.

—Felicidades Demeter— Le dijo un sonriente Tim a su hermana menor de apenas dieciocho años.

—Gracias, espero estés disfrutando el ambiente — Le respondió antes de sentir los alegres abrazos de su hermano mayor, Dick que estaba extasiado de ver a su hermana orgullosa de su trabajo."

Aprendió que había personas que podían ser compañeros por la falta de un vínculo más fuerte pero también personas que podían ser amigos al encontrar consuelo y compañía entre ellos.

Aprendió que ser la hija de sus padres no significa lo que ahora es, y que si bien la aman no significa que deba seguir todos y cada uno de los pasos de sus padres ya que ella es su propia persona.

"Hace mucho que había empezado a tener ataques de pánico y pesadillas, aunque no había pasado mientras ella estaba en la torre, probablemente había sido por el encuentro que había tenido con Slade, lo que solo le recordaba su vida (tortura) en la liga de asesinos. Y ahora sentada en el suelo de la sala común viendo a través de la ventana el mar frente a la torre con sus piernas pagadas a su torso.

—Demi — Escucho la voz de Jon acercándose, seguro la había escuchado levantarse. —¿Estás bien? —

—No — desde los quince estaba tratando de ser honesta con sus sentimientos, en especial con su familia, amigos y novio. — Tuve una pesadilla —

—Recuerda que está bien no estar bien — Se acercó más sentándose junto a ella y tomándola en sus brazos la estrecho contra su cuerpo. —Yo siempre estaré contigo y sino es así contigo tendrás a los demás Titanes a tus amigos a tu familia —

—Gracias — Se tranquilizó al aspirar el aroma que combinaba la fragancia de la granja de los Kent y el del departamento de los Kent en Metrópolis. Ahora tenía personas que la ayudarían a superar sus diversos traumas."

Aprendió que ser mujer era un motivo de orgullo y de dignidad, que el trato que Ra's y los hombres de la liga de asesinos le habían dado durante su niñez era un motivo de vergüenza para ellos al tratarla de esa forma.

"—¿De casualidad no sabes quién de tus hermanos obtendrá el control de Empresas Wayne — Le pregunto un reportero mientras estaba en una de las fiestas de la alta sociedad gothamita.

—No, supongo que nuestro padre elegirá al más capaz ya sea Dick o yo, o cualquiera de nuestros hermanos o hermanas — Ella respondió simplemente sin esperar lo que el reportero le preguntaría.

—No creo que entienda señorita Wayne, todos suponemos que la pasara a uno de sus hijos varones ya que usted y la señorita Cassandra no son capaces — La mirada burlona en el rostro del hombre le recordó a Demeter porque la familia solo permitía a Clark y Lois para las entrevistas.

—Insinua que por ser mujeres no seríamos capaces de manejar una empresa de esta envergadura — Alzó una ceja sintiendo las llamas de sus argumentos feministas llegando a su cabeza.

—No, lo mejor que usted y su hermana podrían obtener es un matrimonio arreglado... — Antes de que el hombre continuará Demeter llamo a seguridad quienes se llevaron al hombre que gritaba diciendo que diría el trato que estaba teniendo en su noticiero. —¡Te demandaré maldita niñata! —

—Y yo a cambio diré sobre sus ideas machistas en una entrevista a Lois Lane —"

Y aprendió que ella era capaz de expresar un amor puro, sincero y lleno de honestidad, un amor mejor del que sus padres se habían tenido en su juventud, mejor que el que habría tenido de haber elegido caminar por las oscuras sendas de su herencia materna.

"—Te amo — Era la primera vez que Demeter se lo decía a Jon por lo que lo tomo por sorpresa.

—Tambien te amo Demi, te amo con todo mi corazón — La abrazo con mucho cariño y cuidado para no romper a su frágil novia."

Mucho había aprendió a lo largo de los años en los que había decidido seguir el camino de justicia protegida por el manto de la Batifamilia, y por supuesto en busca del significado de su vida. Nunca se imagino cuando era solo una niña soñando con conocer a su padre que cuando llegara a la edad de veinte años estaría orgullosa de portar los colores de su uniforme como una heroína/vigilante de Gotham, como una más de las protectoras del mundo. Parte de un conjunto de héroes juveniles, y quizás (solo quizás) futura Batwoman acompañada por el nuevo Superman y la nueva Wonderwoman.

Sus hermanos y hermanas mayores la amaban con una gran fuerza, y por supuesto la sobreprotegian, pero aún así los amaba y apreciaba con todo su corazón, ella es capaz de dar su vida por la de ellos sin ningún tipo de miedo. Ama a su padre y a su madre, los dos han tenido errores demasiado grandes con ella pero no por eso la aman menos. Y amaba a su abuelo, al abuelo que deseo tener u obtuvo al final, ama a Alfred Pennyworth que sin realmente quererlo obtuvo muchos nietos de los que sentirse orgulloso.

Quiere a sus amigos, aquellos que había hecho en su camino para convertirse en una mejor versión de ella, los que le mostraron empatía y compañía al soportar sus desplantes y sus modos groseros cuando ella era una niña asustada por descubrir que no todos en este mundo la querían lastimar. Los quiere por ayudarla a tener una adolescencia más normal y a tener pequeños fragmentos de lo que es una niñez más sana.

Y había descubierto que no solo podía salvar vidas con un antifaz en su rostro si no que también podía hacerlo al haber estudiado una doble especialización en medicina y veterinaria. No es que fuera tan normal pero su existencia había sido diseñada para ser una mujer perfecta y eso también abarcaba el hecho de que ella tenía un coeficiente intelectual alto.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas había conocido a Jonathan Samuel Kent, el hombre que ama y que seguramente moriría amando. Con el que uniría su vida en algunos años y con el que seguramente tendrá hijos con sangre kriptoniana pero que también llevarían parte de su linaje. Ama a Jon con cada parte de su alma.

—Demeter — Su novio llamo su atención, cierto estaban en una fiesta con sus amigos y familia en la torre. — ¿Estás bien? —

—Si, solo pensaba —

—Bueno, vamos tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti —

Salieron de la habitación llena de héroes y heroínas, con la luz de la luna llenando sus rostros y la música de la fiesta como ruido de fondo vio como Jon se arrodillaba frente a ella con un sencillo pero sin duda hermoso anillo con una pequeña esmeralda en el centro rodeado de unos pequeños zafiros.

—Demeter Wayne, te amo y te amare siempre — Él la vio con sus ojos azules llenos de amor mientras ella misma sentía las lágrimas acumulándose en sus propios ojos. — Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa y mi compañera de vida —

—¡Oh por dios! — No pudo evitar exclamar lanzándose a su novio quién la recibió con sus brazos firme y musculosos. — Si — Le respondió en un susurro a su oído derecho.

Jon sonrió cálidamente y tomando la mano izquierda de Demeter puso el anillo en el dedo anular.

Definitivamente, ella era Demeter Wayne pronto Demeter Wayne-Kent, la mujer que había crecido a ser una mejor persona y que ahora estaba comprometida con el hombre que amaba. Ella es Demeter Wayne y esta ha sido su vida además del inicio del resto de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sip, finalmente llegamos al final del fanfic, estoy muy feliz de decir que he terminado este fanfic, hace mucho que no había fics terminados en mi perfil (las recomendaciones de drabbles no cuentan) así que gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado a este fic, por todos sus lindos comentarios, por los votos y por cada leída.  
> Bueno, este es el último capítulo, espero les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado el fic. La verdad estoy un poco triste de que ya haya terminado pero también estoy feliz ya que he cumplido con la meta de terminarlo antes de que termine el año.  
> Fue todo un viaje terminarlo, ya que lo estaba escribiendo cuando aún estaba ocupada con mis aportaciones a las shipps que me gustan y escribiendo el fic de A Pretty Young Lady. Pero aún así todo lo que este fic ha logrado se lo debo a ustedes, gracias por leerme y tener fe en esta ficter que intenta regresar a escribir después de algunos años sin hacerlo.  
> Probablemente lo último que vaya a subir este año sea un One-shot navideño de Marvel así que fuera de eso nos estaríamos viendo el próximo año, ya tengo fanfics planeados y lo único que espero es que sigan leyendo mis desvaríos.  
> Gracias!  
> Gracias por leerme y darle una oportunidad a esta ficker, nos vemos en futuros fanfics de DC o de otros fandoms.  
> Esto es todo.


End file.
